Waiting
by thebookbug5
Summary: What happens to Liechtenstein when Switzerland dissapears. It might be more interesting than that, depending on your opinion of the story. Warning: everyone is probably out of character.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I hope this doesn't fail as much as I think it will. I think I have writers block, so if it does fail, then blame that, not me. (I also have no idea why Prussia is always talking to birds, if it seems odd to you – I just needed more words in this thing. Oh, and I've been playing Angry Birds all day)**

**Actually, I know that this sucks. *dies***

**AAAahhh, everyone is so out of character! I'm so ashamed. :'O**

_The Present day._

Liechtenstein was very surprised to find Germany and Prussia standing awkwardly on her doorstep. When the bell had let out a shrill cry moments earlier, she had wondered whether it was Brother, returning from his travels. But no, it was an awkward looking Germany and a bored looking Prussia (who, as it happens, was communicating with several little birds nearby).

"Oh," she uttered, surprised. "Hello, there." She said, regaining her composure. She was about to ask them why they were here, and if they would like to come inside, but Germany had something to say, that he considered somewhat more important. He cleared his throat, and considered how he could put whatever it was he had to say tastefully.

"Liechtenstein ..." he paused, looking around to Prussia who was still attempting to make conversation with his bird friends. "May we come in?" He asked finally, tearing away Prussia from his winged companions.

Liechtenstein nodded cheerfully, though she had a strange feeling that she couldn't quite indentify in the pit of her stomach. It felt something like ... dread, maybe? She ignored it and answered, keeping up the awkward and overly polite conversation. "Of course. I should have asked you first." She said, as she stepped nearer to the wall, so that they could come in without knocking her onto the floor.

Germany grabbed Prussia with a whispered "Come on, Gilbert. You can talk to the birds later – this is more important" and stomped inside, getting mud onto the previously immaculate floor. ("Jeez, West. Would it kill you to clean your shoes once in a while?" Prussia had commented after Germany had stepped onto his foot, mainly to shut him up.) Liechtenstein didn't seem to notice, though – she seemed rather pre-occupied of late.

She led them through into the sitting room. It looked as if it hadn't been decorated for at least 100 years (minus the television and computer, of course), but its old fashioned demeanour gave it a sort of safe feeling. A book had been left open on the coffee table. Germany kind of regretted getting mud on the carpet of this room. He relinquished his hold on Prussia, who subsequently flopped down into a seat nearby the window and started to visually scour the garden for birds he could talk to.

Germany, however, just continued to stand awkwardly near the door while Liechtenstein also seated herself. "Now ... Liechtenstein ... Have you seen Switzerland, recently?" He blurted out, for a loss of how to phrase his next statement (for what must have been at least the second time today). Liechtenstein, who had previously been trying to make small talk with Prussia, who had been attempting to make small talk with birds, looked up.

"No ... He went away on some sort of military escapade ... Did he not tell you?" She said, vaguely. She stared at him, making Germany feel even more uncomfortable. "What is it, Germany? You seem rather edgy at the moment? Has something bad happened to Brother?" She asked, staring right at him. Germany flinched at the directness of her question. There was no avoiding it now. He wondered how he was going to break the news. Should he do it quickly and hope that it wouldn't hurt her too much, or should he just continue to dodge the harsh details about it?

"Yeah, you might as well tell her, West. I mean, if you don't then you'll have dragged us all the way out here for nothing. Hey, I'm thirsty. Got anything to drink in this house? Hmmmm. I want beer." Prussia said, giving Liechtenstein and Germany the best display of his short attention span. While he went off in a search for booze (leaving the birds to their own devices, because you do really need to know about the gilbirds), Germany realised that he made a good point.

"Liech ... Switzerland has ... disappeared ... to put it plainly" Germany broke the news to her, haltingly. Liechtenstein didn't react, really. But it was the lack of reaction that worried Germany. It was like she had just stopped. However, she was quickly snapped out of it by Prussia's cry of "Bingo! Beeeeer~!" (Thanks for slaughtering the moment, Prussia.) from the nearby kitchen.

"Hahaha ... I knew something was wrong ... ahahaha" Liechtenstein was unable to decide whether she should laugh or cry. After a moment, she compromised by doing both. Germany went over to her – he was going to hug her (she was one of the people, other than Prussia and Italy, that he felt comfortable around – they used to live together, a while ago.), but she crumpled into her arm chair before he could reach her.

Rubbing her eyes, she hiccupped a bit. "What do you mean, by 'disappeared', Germany? Where can he possibly have gone? Why would have disappeared? How?" She questioned (though Germany honestly felt like he was being interrogated.), somehow managing to keep the tone of her voice composed. Germany honestly didn't know how to answer any of her questions, so he went with an excuse that always worked, regardless of the situation.

"... I have no idea where he could have gone. That is why I asked you. We tried to contact him, but he never replied. Neither did any of his companions. As for the last part ... you will understand when you older." He said, wrapping her up in a hug. He could feel her tears falling into his chest. Well, at least she hadn't screamed.

Liechtenstein was normally very mature – therefore it irritated her when people said that she would 'understand when she was older'. It hardly surprised her that Germany said it to her – everyone, even Prussia who could hardly ever be engaged in a conversation if it was not about his own awesomeness, or surprise, surprise, birds. "I dislike that statement. Unless I begin to fight and invade, then I will not get any older - or taller, as a matter of fact." She murmured into Germany's chest.

Just at that moment, Prussia re-entered the room, carrying two flagons of beer. "Hey, West! Hey, hey, hey West! Look what I found? Beeeeer! Beeeeeer! You want some? You should!" Prussia enthused, which lead Germany to think that the glass he was holding wasn't his first drink of the day. Prussia waved both cups around (and yet, somehow managed not to spill anything.), until he noticed Germany and Liechtenstein's position.

"Ew, West you pervert!" Prussia assumed, cringing. He did a sort of double take (and still managed to contain the beer within their glasses.), towards the window, terrifying some of the birds impatiently awaiting his return. He then told them about West's newly updated status of pervert. They chirped in apparently gossipy tones, as if they could actually understand what he was saying. (Perhaps they did. Prussia is ... unique, you know.)

Germany turned a bright shade of red, and immediately let go of Liechtenstein, who's usually pale complexion had also turned a vibrant shade of crimson (it matched her dress). "Do I honestly need to bring up that time when you and Hungary-" Germany said, remaining deadpan despite his now pink colouring. (Prussia had been right – his diaries had included lots of incriminating evidence that he could use against people, some day.)

Prussia, who had also turned red, had somehow managed to traverse to the other side of the room while Germany had been talking to him (when Germany had enquired as to how he did that, Prussia claimed that he had done it with 'the power of his own awesomeness'.). "Don't you dare. There are innocent ears in this room, you know!" He exclaimed, clapping his hands over Liechtenstein's supposedly innocent ears. She gasped quietly, as the impact had hurt a little bit.

After an exchange that took approximately five minutes, and covered the subject matter of Germany's massive porn collection ("You have a library full of it! You might as well call it The Bondage Collection!" Prussia had yelled. The neighbours began to wonder what kind of company Liechtenstein was keeping.) and Liechtenstein's innocent ears ("Now you're the one damaging innocent ears, brother." Germany had said, which was preceded by a face palm. "Oh, please. She lived with _Switzerland_!" was Prussia's cryptic response.), the debate was interrupted by Liechtenstein, who was well and truly tired of having her virtue (or alternatively, the virtue of her ears) questioned.

"Excuse me." She said, from her arm chair. When they didn't hear her, and continued their war of words (though the possibility of it becoming a war of fists was quickly approaching.), she repeated herself, louder. How rude, she thought, as they were clearly ignoring her now. Oh well, it appears that she would have to take larger measures to get their attention. She slipped out of the room, and quickly returned with an extremely large firearm that Switzerland had given her to protect herself from 'seemingly innocent creatures that had ulterior motives' were his words. Opening the front door, she fired it into the sky, so that she would not harm those cute little creatures with devious motives.

It let out a noise loud enough to reassure her that she would definitely be getting complaints from the neighbours later that night. But on the Brightside, she had certainly captured their attention. They immediately stopped fighting and came to her aid, under the impression that she had been badly hurt. They were incredibly surprised to find that she was the one holding the gun, not some unidentifiable assassin (masquerading as some adorable thing. They too were familiar with Switzerland's theories on such things).

"Now that you too are done fighting, can you please answer my question?" Liech asked, waving the firearm with ease. Prussia was refraining from remarking on the weapons size and whether they were all safe while Liechtenstein was wielding it, as she led them back inside the house. Germany was wondering how on earth she could hold such a large gun, as she didn't look particularly strong, but then again, Italy was weak and he could run incredibly fast when he saw the British Army approaching.

For the second time that day, Liechtenstein led them into the sitting room. Propping her oversized weapon against her arm chair and falling into it with a sigh, as if that day had taken more out of her than she had expected. (Which, to be fair, it had – you try losing someone dear to you, listening to people squabble about trivial things and carry round a weapon that was almost larger and definitely heavier than you, and see if you end up exhausted.) She then addressed the brothers, or rather just Germany, as Prussia had returned to his audience of birds.

"I have been thinking ... and your story does not match up. How do you know that Brother was missing? Just because you cannot contact him does not mean that he is missing. It most likely means that he has lost his telephone. And besides, his companions probably have no means of contact with them either." Liechtenstein said, plotting her points carefully and clearly. She would probably be very helpful to have on a debate team, or if she grew the slightest bit taller, make a very good lawyer.

Germany sighed. He had honestly thought that it would be best not to tell her all of the details, and ended up only telling her a fraction of the original story. Liechtenstein was staring, expectantly. Prussia seemed oblivious to it all, as he was sipping the beer he had left earlier between a lively conversation with his winged friends. (The author believes that Prussia and his pigeons are definitely an important plot point, and therefore you need constant updates on them. Not.)

Lowering himself into the chair opposite to where Liechtenstein was sitting, Germany began to explain what had actually happened, not the super abridged version that he had given her. He had been eating lunch in Italy yesterday, with Italy (who also happened to be paying for the meal, as an added bonus) when he had received a distress call from one of Switzerland's companions. Said person sounded as if they had been running away from something terrible. Through their panicked monologue, Germany had understood that they had been exploring new land, when something bad – or so he assumed, he hadn't managed to catch what it was and the guy on the phone had been to frantic to repeat himself.

The man had then said something about losing most of the troop, angering the locals, also, where the fuck were they, no nation for this place; and Switzerland was not with them, before the phone had dramatically and most of all, inconveniently had decided to die by then. After a few minutes of indecision, Germany and Italy had decided that a) the phone call was not a prank from France or England, or even America b) that they should get the latter of the three to track the phone call c) and finally eat the rest of their lunch, as it tasted good and they knew it was going to be expensive.

Liechtenstein interrupted his recollection, to express her disapproval about their priorities. "Food is certainly much less important than another country's welfare." She had said to him. Germany claimed that he though Italy was rubbing off on him, before resuming his story. America had tracked the phone call from a machine in a small country between Japan's (who had been visiting America's place at the time) home and Indonesia's (who was somewhat anti social, so they never saw him, or her.) place. (For someone who was so dumb in every other aspect of life, America seemed to have a knack with technology.)

America, who had then begun to play some kind of very violent computer game, said that they could borrow one of his 'totally epic' planes to go investigate, if they wanted to. He then launched into a long and mostly uninteresting speech on the values of humanity, liberty, hamburgers, and the American Way. (When Germany had gone back to retrieve Italy from America's clutches, as there was little to no chance that he was going to manage to get home by himself, America was still rattling on.) Italy had fallen asleep before America had even progressed half way through the lecture, so Germany left him a note attached to his clothes and went to; to put it plainly, steal one of America's apparently epic planes.

If nothing else, America had been right about the plane. It was epically fast, if a little uncomfortable (America had littered it with what he hoped were empty hamburger wrappers.). The speed of the thing let him get to his destination within the hour – the island looked small from the air, perhaps about the same size as Liechtenstein's house, perhaps smaller. Of course, it had to be small enough for people not to notice it. Though, he thought as he lowered the plane closer to the ground, he could see no sign of the raging inhabitants of the island that the guy had told them about. Perhaps they lived under ground.

After he landed, he started walking around the island, looking for clues. The entire island had an eerie feel to it, Germany thought. Everything, even the trees made him feel uneasy, if that was even possible. Before long, he was completely wrapped up in plans for getting out of traps if he were to accidently (and, not to mention, stupidly) stumble into one of them, that he did not see the phone until he tripped over it. Regaining his balance, he picked it up. Though mainly undamaged, it was definitely out of battery. Germany had assumed that it was the phone that the guy who called him from. Which meant, in theory, that said man should not be far off ...

And, as it happened he wasn't – he was sitting against a tree, looking as if he was about to be eaten by wild boar. Germany attempted to question him, but the man's current mental state would not allow this to happen. As Germany approached him, he started to yell something about wolves. Germany immediately thought that this may just be a case of the boy cried wolf. Or maybe it had been a joke that France, England and America had extended upon Switzerland and his companions, as well as Italy and himself ... No, that made no sense, he told himself. If France was involved in this, then everyone would be naked. If England was involved, then they should probably fear a demon invasion, not a failed mission. He then half carried, half assisted the man to walk to the plane and left him there, so that Germany could continue his search.

His search unfortunately turned out to be mostly in vain – mostly, he said, pulling something out of his pocket. Truth be told, he really felt like some kind of ... Hell; he didn't even know which stereo type he felt like. He just felt incredibly uncomfortable, and ... sad, perhaps? He'd never been that close to Switzerland, but the look on Liechtenstein's face wanted to make him cry along with her (Only metaphorically, though. He did not cry, because he was a man, and Prussia would probably use the instance for blackmail against him for the rest of his life.) – she looked as if she knew what was coming next, and was trying not to show too much emotion about it.

"Did you find a ... body?" She interrupted, biting her lip hard when she finished. "I mean, it would be a bit of a cliché, but ..." She trailed off, not knowing really how to finish the statement. So she just looked out of the window, and continued to hold back her tears via self harm.

"Yes, that would be a bit of a cliché, wouldn't it?" Germany pondered with his hand half way out of his pocket. "But, no. What I found is not quite as ... final as that." He removed his hand from his pocket revealing a stretch of torn and possibly bloody fabric. Passing the specimen towards Liechtenstein, who had suddenly become a little grabby, tugged it out of Germany's hands and examined it thoroughly. He then told her that the guy he had found was currently having intense medical treatment, and therefore could not be questioned. It took her a while to realise what it was – she didn't know whether this was because it was so worn, or because she was preoccupied with Germany's story, or because today had hit her so hard (and the gun she had had to carry) that she was only beginning to recover at that moment.

Ultimately, it was the cross that gave it away. She gasped, and immediately covered her mouth with both of her hands, causing her to drop the scrap into her lap. Picking it up with great care, she stroked the green fabric. "This is what you found? You only found this? This is all of what you found?" She asked, not meaning to sound rude or overly curious, but she ended up sounding like that anyway. Germany flinched, before nodding and asking whether she had any more questions. She did not, so they sat in the moderately comfortable silence.

Or at least, there was silence until Prussia entered the room, carrying two glasses of his beloved beer, just like before Liechtenstein had revealed that she had a very large gun in her possession. His loud and careless entrance somehow managed to relieve the ever building tension. "Oh, hey!" He said, stumbling into the room. "Hey West, you left your beer! I think you should drink it! It's the really expensive stuff that Austria never lets you buy! You should treasure it while you can!" He yelled, shoving a large glass that Liech had never previously used in his face. Some of the foam on the top painted his nose.

Wiping it off, Germany accepted the glass before raising it to his mouth. He then stopped just as it reached his mouth. "Liechtenstein, why do you have _beer _in your house?" He asked, pronouncing the word 'beer' as if it was something dirty, not something that he would readily put into this mouth. Liech, who had been analysing Germany's story, seeing if it actually made sense this time round, giggled and turned remotely pink.

"Oh ... Belgium left it here when she and Hungary visited me last week. We didn't drink any, though." She added. In actuality, Belgium had bought it for her own consumption, and Hungary had wanted to participate in a drinking game and Liech had taken one sip off her glass before writing it off as disgusting and just watched Belgium and Hungary drunkenly make fools out of themselves unknowingly. (She had also taken some pictures in case she was ever in need to black mail material, but that information was better kept to herself, as it would dirty her perfect reputation.)

After Germany had received confirmation that Liech was not going to get drunk, and as a result of that, do anything stupid with any weapons she happened to have lying around, he finished his drink and finally left. It was dark by then. She lurked in the doorway until they reached Germany's car, taking comfort in Prussia's loud and obnoxious (but in the best way possible) conversation, and Germany's laboured perseverance of it was strangely comforting. They had offered to let her stay at their place tonight, but she refused. She was kind of regretting that decision right now.

Switching off all of the lights, except the one next to her armchair where she had laid the piece of fabric and the Remarkably Sized Gun on. Picking up the scrap, she let the entire impact of the day hit her. However, it never did – she had become side track thinking. One strip of slightly bloodied fabric and no sign of said person didn't mean that they had dead. No, it had just meant that they had disappeared – and when someone disappeared, you just had to wait for them to reappear.

So, that's what I am going to do, resolved Liechtenstein as she was halfway to dreaming, I'm just going to wait. I'm going to wait for you here while you're gone, Brother. And I'm going to make sure that nothing goes wrong in you absence.


	2. Chapter 2

Liechtenstein walked around, trapped in her own little dream for the next few days. She didn't mind though – it helped her to stamp out the inevitable loneliness that had set in the morning after Germany and Prussia's eventful visit. However, she did receive many phone calls from other, sympathetic, and mostly female (though, _Austria_, of all people had called to offer his condolences. She couldn't quite figure out why, though.) nations wishing her luck in her supposedly bereaved state (the neighbours, however, were less kind.). She answered every single one of them with the same phrases, attempting to sound sad, rather than indifferent. No one could know her theories on Switzerland's whereabouts – they would all think that she was insane. For fleeting moments, she thought she was insane. But she immediately dismissed that notion.

Early in the morning of the Wednesday after Germany had come to her house bearing bad news, Liech received a phone call from Prussia. She was already awake and dressed when the phone rang, but Prussia's loud and obnoxious tones were like an alarm clock on a Monday morning: shocking. She had been half expecting a pity phone call from another country. "Hello?" She said, hazily. Prussia greeted with a loud "Heeey,", as if he had his mouth glued to the speaker. Holding it away from her ear, Liechtenstein replied with a less than welcoming "What do you want?", as it was Prussia she was talking to, not someone she actually needed to respect. (However, if you asked Gilbert himself, his answer would differ in more ways than one. The fangirls will also probably hunt me down for that one. It was Liech's view, not mine!)

"Yeah, West had to detach Italy from his arm, so he told me to call you and tell you that there is some meeting about what we're gonna do about Switzerland's place." Prussia informed her. Liech attempted to say something, but Prussia seemed to be oblivious to everything other than his own voice. "Oh, and he wanted to know if you could get there on your own." He finished, having to raise his voice even louder, as Germany was being incredibly loud and angry in the background. Liech assumed that he was still trying to peel Italy off of his arm, from the loud and irritated "GET OFF!" – it really wasn't rocket science. Filtering the sound, Liech turned her attention back to Prussia, who was impatient for her answer. "Helooo? This is costing me money, you know-"

"Where is it being held?" Liech interrupted. Prussia quickly told her that it was being held in Switzerland (duh), and gave her some instructions so fast (he had suddenly become conscious of his phone bill; West had started charging him when he had started making random spam calls to Russia, just to see his reaction. He really didn't react well.) that he had to repeat them, twice. "I'll be able to get there myself, thank you." She said, before hanging up. Truth be told, she couldn't, but she didn't want to be either a leech on their resources, or have to put up with Prussia's company. And besides, Switzerland's home was only next door. She could probably travel there by bus, if she lowered her standards somewhat. Wait, could you travel through the border in a bus that was not crawling with tourists? Hmmm, she thought, putting the phone back onto the bureau.

Dragging a chair up to the cabinet in the hallway where Switzerland had stored all of her phone books, Liech looked for the newest volume. Grabbing it, she closed the cupboard and pushed the chair back to its normal spot. Liech started to think about why she had so many phone books – she could probably redecorate the entire house with them. They had never really been that useful to her, but for some reason she had never thrown them away. Good thing I didn't, she thought as she flicked through it. The only thing she needed to do now was to figure out how she was supposed to read it! How hard could it be? The answer, as it turned out, was incredibly hard. In the end, she surrendered to the book and just googled instructions on how to read them. (Oh, come on. Don't try and deny that you've ever done it.)

She called all of the companies offering transportation services in the phone book, (which turned out to be at least three years old) and the majority of them had gone out of business, and the ones still around had wanted her to pay with, um, alternate means. Liechtenstein just ended up accepting Monaco's offer to transport her to wherever the meeting was being held. "I really don't want to be a burden ..." Liech trailed off, for the second time that day. (She had said it to Monaco on the phone, as well.) She actually did want to be a burden, as Monaco's car was very nice and expensive, and Monaco herself was good company. But for some reason, she was adamant on being, um adamant. "It's really no bother. I'd much rather drive with you, than with France. His driving is so ... poor." Monaco commented when she came to pick Liech up. She shuddered as she reversed out of the drive – it is almost as dangerous to drive with the French as it is to be in the same vehicle as an Italian, Monaco had said as they sped down the road. Liech was about to give an eye witness account of the Monaco Grand Prix, but in the end she held her tongue. She didn't want to offend Monaco.

The location that the meeting was being held at really wasn't very far away, and when they arrived, it was in full swing. Before they entered the room where the hostile looking concierge had directed them to (she was probably irritated at all of the noise radiating from the room; Liech half wondered whether everyone had declared way upon each other.), Monaco asked her if she would need a ride back. "'I'll be fine, thank you." Liech said, nodding. In actuality, she wouldn't be - she really didn't want to be a bother, this time round. Monaco then bade her farewell, and rushed into the conference room, leaving the door swinging behind her. Liech waited for the doors to stop swaying before she entered the room. Though she entered the conference room, at first she thought she had entered hell. To save you a long and overly detailed explanation, and my finger from having to type extra words, it was chaos in there.

There was a constant soundtrack of countries screaming over each other, people brawling it out because they didn't have the time, nor money to officially declare war on each other, and in France's case, completely different types of advances – in any case, there was screaming and obviously, it was very loud. Attempting to drain out the sound, Liech's eyes flitted around the room, seeing faces she vaguely recognised. She stopped at one of the only calm areas in the room; all of the nations who weren't involved in a fight were sheltering from the ones who were. This included Germany, who had not been successful in his endeavours, as trying to disentangle North Italy from his arm angrily. Monaco seemed to be engaged in a lively conversation with Poland (Liechtenstein was particularly surprised at this, before she had said more than two words to Poland, he had hidden behind Lithuania. Apparently he was afraid of strangers.) Speaking of Lithuania, he was conversing with a young lady Liechtenstein immediately recognised as Sardinia.

Sardinia had briefly been a servant in Austria's house, and apparently, she hadn't changed at all. She had been looking calm when she was talking to Lithuania, but then South Italy tapped twice her on the shoulder, and started to talk to her. However, he did not get far into whatever he was trying to say, as Sardinia started attacking him with an (unfortunately hardback) book she had pulled out of nowhere. "CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I'M BUSY, YOU FUCKWAD?" she yelled, and then they joined the masses of brawling nations on the floor ("Ahh, they really are siblings," Spain had remarked, casually viewing the spectacle.). Lithuania only seemed a little surprised at the battle happening at his feet, but he was the nation with a crush on Belarus (and the author weeps.), so he was mostly oblivious to it. Spain and Belgium were giggling immaturely at them. And Russia was just sitting, looking ominously jovial in the corner. That seemed to scare anyone more than the increasing threat of war on the other side of the room.

Germany, having successfully managed to dismiss Italy from his arm, had had enough. Using his usual (but always effective) 'Everyone shut up!' technique, he split up all of the fights, got Austria to administer medical help to anyone who needed it, and put out a fire that had somehow started in the process. Once he had everyone sat down, and he had their attention, he began to brief them on why on earth they were here, as if they didn't know already. (It was a perk of having Prussia tell everyone.) "So ... Switzerland is no more, which brings the question what shall we do with this land?" He said bluntly, Liech thought he was jumping to conclusion – he had _disappeared _in Germany's last statement. Then she remembered that everyone thought he was dead. Regardless, she wondered how she should put her plan into action. She was going to seize (a nicer word for it escaped her) Switzerland's home and look after it for him, until he got back. Just like she had promised.

While people finalised their opinions, murmuring broke out among them. The Czech Republic was the first one to speak up. "_I claim Switzerland!"_ She yelled, but was quickly shunned and quieted by Prussia, who had the misfortune of sitting next to her. "Nobody cares about your opinion, Czech." Someone muttered, and Liechtenstein was in complete agreement, she certainly didn't care. Liechtenstein was about to suggest that Switzerland was her brother, and therefore it was her land, but Sardinia beat her too it. After concurring with her siblings, she yelled over the emerging whispers "We think _Liechtenstein _should have Switzerland." Liech smiled at her, glad of the support. Some of the countries nodded and conferred with their neighbours. Austria, however, didn't seem to agree.

"You are not a nation and therefore not entitled to an opinion." Austria said blankly, turning the page of his newspaper, before raising his cup to his lips and taking a sip of whatever was inside. Sardinia didn't make a remark, just gave an incredibly haughty "Hmmph" and proceeded to stare so viciously at him that you would have expected there to be a hole in his head (Liechtenstein had honestly expected a more violent reaction from her.). Noticing this, Austria put down his mug and said, "Italy, please control your dog." This however, did inhibit a reaction out of her; pulling one of the universally feared Italian grenades out of nowhere, she attempted to throw it. By attempted, I mean that she had only pulled the pin out before Spain took it from her and lobbed it out of the door, leaving the imminent explosion to the grumpy concierge and any innocent civilians. (Well done, Spain. I'm very sure that that will brighten her day – and not just with the fire it started.)

Over the slowly brewing argument, Prussia, who had previously been napping out of Liechtenstein's sight, put his hand up and gave his opinion in the matter. "I also think Liechtenstein should get Switzerland's place." He said, letting his hand loll up in the air (for some reason, everyone felt inclined to put their hands up when they spoke, as if they were at school, not at a meeting of Global Importance.) It was Prussia who surprised Liech the most – she had half expected him to claim brother's house as his own, and then invade her vital regions for the hell of it. Apparently the rest of Europe had been thinking this as well, as the entire room went silent after his statement. Slowly snapping out of their transfixed state, more and more nations began agreeing. As more and more of them agreed with Prussia (Sardinia would like to state that _she _was the first one to suggest it.), Liech found herself gradually turning the colour of a pomegranate. Well, it's preferable to a tomato, she thought.

Germany was about to make the closing statement when Russia interjected. "Why does this even matter anyway?" He asked, sounding cheerful, though that was the thing that scared them the most. "Everyone will just become one with Russia anyway." Sufficiently creeped out, they ignored him for the rest of the conference, because they would like to retain their independence, virtue, and sanity. (Apparently, the world could not handle the truth.) Well, everyone part from Belarus, but that's a completely different story.

"Um, okay, then. Liechtenstein will get Switzerland's home. Okay, meeting over." Germany said, pushing his chair out from under the table, making it scrape across the polished wooden floor. This signalled that the nations could now resume their fighting, and socialising, because the main dilemma has been solved. Many people came up to Liechtenstein, to congratulate her on her gain. Some people just came to leer at her. However much she appreciated it (naturally, she didn't appreciate the insults) all of their compliments really weren't helping her complexion. By the time Czech came up to her, she was about the same shade as the tomatoes Spain grew, that Romano ate (and occasionally used as weapons), and that Sardinia attempted to sell, as her superior refused to pay her.

"Hey, Liechtenstein, did that board come with your dress?" Czech jeered, referring to Liechtenstein's certain lack of, um, assets. Liechtenstein turned around begrudgingly, as she had finally managed to engage Poland in a conversation (granted, he was being flanked by Lithuania and Hungary, but he was talking, albeit in a very odd dialect, but still, he was talking! Liechtenstein couldn't help but feel the least bit victorious.), and regained the colour that she had taken so long, and tried so hard to drop. "What have you been stuffing yours with?" Liech retorted (as if she was going to let herself be insulted by a midget in a peculiar hat, even if she was more voluptuous than her), ignoring both formal greetings and the crimson shade she was rapidly turning. Czech, as it happened, flushed the same colour (because characters complexion is by far more important than the _plot_, or anything.); it seemed that she couldn't take a dose of her own medicine. So she did the thing that any other normal person would; responded with another insult about the size of Liechtenstein, or lack thereof.

And so the exchange went, back and forth, each remark becoming more creative each time. The remaining nations were about to declare the area around Liechtenstein and Czech an official warzone, when Czech unfortunately used all of the flat chest insults at her disposal. Racking her brains, she pulled out a gun from nowhere (what do you expect? This is a fan fiction, after all.) and pointed at Liechtenstein's head. Liechtenstein opened her mouth to speak, but immediately closed it again, because she knew that whatever she had to say would definitely result in her without a face (and Liech certainly did not want to face the humiliation of being murdered by a dwarf with an odd object on her head.). The nearby countries cowered to the sidelines, with the threat of Death by Midget with a Gun.

Apparently, Sardinia was not among these people. (Whether this was because she was not a nation, or because she is just an OC barging her way from my mind into the story, I will leave you to speculate which.) Sneaking up behind Liechtenstein and Czech miniature battle, in vein of a very bad and presumably unemployed ninja tore the gun out of Czech hands, butting in a fashion that could only be called Italian – though this only made the remaining countries cower more. Liechtenstein, however, was rather pleased of Sardinia's intervention. "Now, now, children. Play nice." Sardinia said, waving the gun around carelessly (this frightened the audience rather more than when Czech had been holding the weapon.). Liech wasn't so pleased about being referred to as a child, though.

Czech also wasn't too thrilled about being called a child. She was also deeply regretting loading that gun. Quickly, she analysed the situation. She could always think of some rather bad, but incredibly offensive flat chest insult, because frankly Sardinia was about as voluptuous as the Titanic was 'unsinkable'. No, that would make her sound cheap. She laughed. "Children? Excuse me, but I think that we both know you're the only child here. Oh, wait, I forgot! You're actually a _dog_." She laughed again. Liechtenstein was considering joining the sheltering nations from the inevitable blast from Sardinia. However, that inevitable blast didn't come. Sardinia only offered a slasher smile to match that of the Joker, North Italy in Japan's mind, or America in a dark fic (Or Russia, alternatively.), and leaned in closer. This appeared to be more effective than the threat of being killed with her own firearm, as Czech immediately made a speedy exit.

"Screw you, losers, anyway!" She yelled back at them, as she skidded through the door and into the blackened foyer, thanks to Spain's thoughtless move of throwing a grenade in there. Liechtenstein let out a sigh, thankful that the entire scene was finally over. She then realised that Sardinia was still holding the unfortunately loaded, and became rather grabby. Sardinia was a little bit hesitant to relinquish her hold on the gun, as Spain had once told her that she must never give weapons to people shorter than her. (Well, he had actually been referring to Romano when he had said that, but that is just one of the trivial details that you don't need to know, as he had quickly grown taller than her.) Finally handing it over, she placed her now unoccupied hands on her hips.

"Hmmm. I thought you and Czech had diplomatic relations. Why are you still fighting?" She enquired. Liechtenstein grimaced, though somehow managed to look and sound perfectly lady-like and moe while doing it. "We have relations, but there is certainly nothing diplomatic about them." She answered, propping the gun against a nearby chair. I must remember to mail it back to Czech, she thought, though she didn't really know why she felt obliged to give it back, as sending the firearm back to Czech probably wouldn't secure the welfare of her face. (Oh well, we'll just blame it on Liech's impeccable manners.) Her train of thought abruptly stopped when she saw Sardinia wondering off into Prussia's direction. She jogged after her, as something very worrying had just occurred to her. "Excuse me," she muttered, jostling through nations that had somehow got in her way in the short space of time in which she had been thinking, though they didn't hear her. She finally reached Sardinia, who had unwisely stopped in the middle of the river of people flooding out of the room. To continue the bad water metaphors, she was creating a blockage, as Belgium accidently bumped into her.

"Sardinia, may I ask you something?" She asked, panting slightly. Sardinia nodded, while navigating them out of the way. Liech continued. "I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but if you are no longer a nation, why are you still here? Does your violent disposition keep you anchored here?" Liechtenstein also didn't mean to sound as if she was interrogating Sardinia, but it sounded like that. Sardinia appeared shocked her a second, before asking "Violent disposition? What 'violent disposition'?" She sounded outraged. Liechtenstein then recalled the earlier scene with Romano ("How could you have seen that?" Sardinia had cut across, Liech replied "How could anyone not have seen it?" which was the more appropriate question.), her wars with Austria, the grenade, and every other accident that Liech could pull to her defence. After Liech finished, Sardinia went very red. "Oh, _that _violent disposition." She muttered.

"Anyway, to answer your questions. I'm not a nation, I was never a nation. I don't know why I'm here. I was a kingdom once, though ..." Sardinia said, launching headfirst into what Liechtenstein predicted to be a very long story. "Grandpa Rome told me that I had to keep fighting – that's where this so called 'violent disposition' you spoke of comes from, I suppose." She explained, making the appropriate hand gestures. "I think that's why I didn't fade away, like everyone else." Liechtenstein had no idea whom she was referring to as 'everyone else', but went along with it regardless. "That, and 'cause my place is an island, I think." She paused for a second, contemplating the meaning of island (though, in actuality, it wasn't nearly as deep as it sounded – she was just trying to remember what the word 'island' meant.). "If it's Switzerland you're worried about – oh and sorry about that, by the way – then he's probably just a bit confused somewhere. Worst case scenario is that he could have lost all of his memory, lost a few limbs and shrunk to the size of an elf!" She grinned; completely oblivious to the amount of distress she was causing Liechtenstein. Some people just don't know when to hold their tongues.

Granted, that was the most intelligent conversation that Liechtenstein had managed to have with an Italian thus far, but she really couldn't handle the idea of it being her fault that Brother had become both handicapped and a midget with no memory of her, or anything bad at all had happened to him. Sardinia noticed Liech's desolate (and very pale, but that is just among the pointless things I feel the need to tell you) demeanour, and said, somehow managing to retain her cheerful (for once) tone, "But don't worry; that probably won't happen!" She waved her hand as she finished. Liechtenstein still seemed somewhat dubious, and was about to express her opinion on this (politely, of course.), when the now-flustered looking concierge (apparently, the gift Spain had bequeathed her had done nothing to brighten her day.) rushed in to the now empty conference room and ferociously informed them that they needed to "get out, and tell your friends to get out as well," though the exact words she used were the kind that burned Liech's ears and shall therefore not be included. (She also mumbled something about dance recitals, of all things, but neither Liechtenstein, nor Sardinia could figure out how that was even related.)

They hurried out of the room, with the stressed (to say in the least) concierge losing no time in driving them out. She led them to the waiting room, where she had locked up the remaining nations and told them to be quick. Conferring, Sardinia and Liech had to wonder what on earth her problem was. They pushed open the door, and stepped right into the room. Inside there were both Italies, Germany and Prussia, and a very tense atmosphere – from Romano's side of the room, anyway; it was as if he was trying to burn holes in the others heads with only his eyes. Unfortunately for him, it didn't work, as Sardinia walked directly into his line of sight and remained unscathed. Liechtenstein wondered over to Germany and Prussia (plus North Italy, though Liechtenstein had no idea why he was still there. She suspected that he was trying to recapture Germany's arm.), wondering if she could obtain a lift home from either of them.

Sardinia sat down next to the petulant Romano, ignoring the concierges desperate plea's for them to get out. Gazing down at her watch, she swore under her breath. "Damn, I've missed my flight." Out of the corner of Liechtenstein's eye, she could see Sardinia turn to Romano and begin to beg. "Please, please, please, please, please, let me stay at your place tonight. Please, please, please, please, please-" She pleaded, bouncing up and down on the spot. Romano, who had been too busy practicing his finest death glare on the people on the other side of the room, cut across her mantra. "What? No, way! You tried to fucking kill me earlier!" He yelled, indignantly, crossing his arms over his chest and shaking his head rather violently. Liechtenstein vaguely remembered, when recounting the scene later that night, she wondered whether that hurt. The room was silent for a moment, not including North Italy's rapid conversation with Germany, who was being strangely tolerant. (They looked so cute together, Liech thought, resisting the urge to take a picture.) Unfortunately, this didn't last for long.

"... Please, please, please, please, please, please, I'll cook you dinner or something, please, please, please, please, or maybe breakfast, please, please, please ..." She continued, but my fingers are sick and tired of writing the word 'please'. Romano also happened to be sick and tired of hearing said word. "Ahh, just shut up already! Fine, you can stay, as long as you don't try and kill me in my sleep, jackass." He started out yelling, but ended up mumbling. Italy, who finished up his conversation and bade a somewhat tearful farewell to Germany, trailed across the room to his sibling's territory on the over side of the room. "Veh~ Can I come to?" He asked, inquisitively. To Liechtenstein, the idea of all three siblings together sounded adorable, but if one were to ask Romano and Sardinia, then you would receive a very different answer. "NO." They yelled from the doorway. North Italy, ignoring their orders, followed them out of the door. (The concierge must have been happy, as she was only three more people away from peace and quiet. Well, until that dance recital she had mentioned took place.)

This left a somewhat confused Germany, an indifferent Prussia, and a stranded Liechtenstein. Liechtenstein soon dropped this status, though, as she managed to obtain transport from Germany. The drive was very brief, and kept mostly in a pleasant silent. By mostly, I mean that Prussia nattered on for about five minutes, before falling asleep. While Liechtenstein liked Prussia, whenever she reached the five minute mark in a conversation with him, under normal circumstances, she hadn't said more than two words and was always filled with the overwhelming urge to fall asleep. However, he usually beat her to it. He was still snoozing when they reached her house. Germany killed the engine and asked her if she was all right, in vein of everyone else that day. She sighed, before settling on a way to answer it without being terribly rude.

"I'm as 'all right' as I can be in the current circumstances. So, no, I am not okay. But thank you ever so much for your concern." She answered, before opening her door. She didn't mean to sound sarcastic, but it came out like that. Germany reached out, and stopped as she was about to step outside. She was incredibly surprised when he pulled her into a somewhat awquard and totally out of character hug. (The author would like to state that she knows she writes people out of character, but this is just ridiculous.) Liech's let out a miniscule gasp, but settled into it. However, the moment was (once again) ruined, when Prussia woke up from his snooze without any kind of warning. He saw their somewhat questionable position and immediately presumed that they were up to no good. "See? I told you so! West is a pervert!" He yelled, finally getting enough incrimination evidence to confirm his theory. His loud outburst prompted Liechtenstein to turn crimson and stutter her goodbyes, before getting out of the car and pacing up to her front door.

She could still hear Germany and Prussia's arguments as she let herself in (It was pretty much a repeat of the other argument they had; Germany had just brought up 'that time with Hungary'. Liechtenstein had to wonder what was so bad about it.) Settling down in her favourite arm chair, she decided to go to Switzerland's house tomorrow. It would be a little similar to going home; she only lived at her house when Switzerland went away, however peculiar that sounded. Liech picked up the television remote, before switching on the television.

It will just be like going home, she told herself, flicking through channels that seemed to all air the same thing while attempting to stomp out any anxiety that had set in without her permission. Just like going home, she told herself once more before settling into a very long (and very bad) movie about Christmas, and subsequently falling asleep due to the fact that it was so goddamn dull.


End file.
